


Rise of the West

by LiviaDamnvers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, Character Bashing, Emperor of the West, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaDamnvers/pseuds/LiviaDamnvers
Summary: Banished when he was 15 for doing his job, Naruto sailed west and landed on a land he never knew existed. 5 years later, with the rise of a new mysterious merchant house, Konoha has sent an envoy to this mysterious Reunited West in the hopes of an alliance and trade deal. How will the West and its Emperor respond? *West will be fantasy inspired!* Emperor!Naruto, Alive!Parents





	1. Establishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Olivia and thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story. This story will be a Naruto Emperor of the West story, cliché I know. Often times I find myself enjoying stories that use those clichés. Naruto gets banished, Naruto neglect, Emperor of the West of course and so on and so forth. So a bit of a warning, this will use the Naruto gets banished and he becomes Emperor of the West clichés, if you don't like that then don't read the story, simple as that. I haven't been writing long so offer me some constructive criticism. Don't flame me, please. That doesn't help me improve my writing and just makes you look like a massive ass. I don't know how fast updates will be, so don't expect chapter 2 to be updated fairly quick. I do have a life outside writing, reading fanfic and writing it for my own enjoyment is a hobby not a job. Now onto the story!
> 
> This is being reposted from FF.net so yeah.

**Konohagakure no Sato – 5 years after Naruto Uzumaki's banishment**

A pair of light brown eyes looked up at the sky, a small soft sigh left the woman's lips. She turned her gaze down to the village that she fought to protect. A blond ninja instilling the will of fire she thought was gone. But now? Now that Will of Fire has long been extinguished since the banishment of said blond. She had grown to love the boy like her own brother…even a son that she never had. He gave her a feeling that she hasn't felt since the death of her little brother…something that she thought she would never get to feel again.

Another sigh left the woman's lips. She spent most of her time now at the old Senju compound drinking her life away. A year after Naruto was banished, she stepped down as the Godaime Hokage and let someone else take over. She didn't care who took over, it could be Uchiha Sasuke for and she still wouldn't care. She had lost all love the village once held five years ago. Being a Sannin still required her to be on active reserve but for all intent and purposes, she was officially retired from being a ninja unless someone immensely dangerous happened to the village.

A small cough broke Tsunade out of her thoughts, the blond woman turned her head and eyed her black-haired apprentice, Shizune. Tsunade gave the young woman a look that simply conveyed, 'what'. Shizune sweat dropped before finally informing her of why she had bothered the sannin.

"Tsunade-sama, the council wants you to attend their latest meeting."

"Are they requesting or demanding?"

"Demanding, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade let out another sigh. Ever since the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, retook the mantle of Hokage after he and his family emerged from hiding away to protect his wife and new children from assassins and various plots, the council has been gaining more and more power over the years, mostly the civilian council. Under Sarutobi, the council had _some_ power but overall were there to advise the Hokage and give input on matters regarding the Shinobi council. When she came into power, she let the status quo be. Towards the tail end of her reign, the civilian council grew bolder and bolder

Under Minato Namikaze, the civilian council was now arrogant, thinking that they had the same power and authority as the Shinobi council. Minato unknowingly let the council run rampant, unaware that he was a weak ruler in this regard.

"Fine," Tsunade groaned out. She had been afforded the luxury of not having attending many council meetings since her retirement. The blond had never liked them in the first place. Shizune gave the former Hokage a nod and quickly left the room. Tsunade stood from her sitting position, she quickly balanced herself, her vision spinning widely due to the alcohol she had consumed this night.

After the woman's vision stabilized, Tsunade picked up the glass flask that was set on the table and shook it. She frowned when no sake was inside, her frown deepened when she silently left the room. Tsunade made her way out of the Senju compounds and quickly made her way to the Hokage tower.

After about a minute or two, she appeared at two big double doors guarded by two ANBU members. Both ANBU nodded at their former commander-in-chief and opened the door. Her vision was greeted by two large tables surrounded by chairs that were occupied by the various clan heads and influential civilian members like bankers, merchants, big real estate owners, important blacksmiths that provide Konoha with their weapons, etc.

At heads in the room turned to her, at the head of the Shinobi council table she spotted the blond hair of Namikaze Minato, the red hair of his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and the three elders of Konoha Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and the slyest of all Shimura Danzo. Tsunade had always hated Danzo. She knew of his known war-hawk personality and his various but unproven claims of undermining of Konoha personnel.

The old man was the main force behind the banishment of Uzumaki Naruto, influencing the council of bullshit charges which the civilian side of the council heartily agreed finally seeing a way to get rid of the demon that they hated. The shinobi side of the council was more apprehensive. Some clans didn't have any opinion on the boy while others hated the blond personally. Half of the Shinobi council had ended up voting in favor thus banishing a hero of Konoha.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Tsunade," Minato called out with a smile gracing his face. Tsunade didn't return the gesture. She crossed her arms and gave the leader of Konoha an annoyed look. "What was so important that she _demanded_ my presence at this meeting?"

"This meeting is in regards to the Phoenix Merchant House. The merchant house of the Reunited Empire of the West," A low and calm voice rang out, answering her question. Tsunade recognized the voice belonging two Danzo. She had recognized both of the names that Danzo has voiced. The Phoenix Merchant House started appearing towards the end of her run as Hokage. They claimed to be from the Reunited Empire of the West, a land that had been war-torn for the past few centuries with several small peace periods in-between that never lasted long.

These men and women of the Reunited Western Empire were interesting. They described the main continent named Uturai but more commonly referred to as the Western Empire. Uturai was surrounded by small and large island chains. This men and women of Uturai were also interesting for another reason, their lack of chakra. These men and women walked around in plate armor wielding swords, shields, warhammers. The Phoenix Merchant House didn't wear these things, opting for a more mobile leather set with a sword or dagger tied to their belt.

Trade relations with the Phoenix Merchant House were on good terms when Tsunade had stepped down but from what Danzo has said, it would seem that relations have been frosting over.

"I left the Yondaime with good relations with the merchant house, what happened?"

Minato merely scratched his neck while Danzo just gave her a look, "They have been growing richer and richer at the expense of Konoha merchants throughout the Elemental Nations. The Western Empire and its merchant house have gained influence throughout the nations and have been growing more dangerous because of it. This meeting has been called to address this issues."

Several civilian council members who were merchants slammed their palms on the table repeatedly, voicing their support for Danzo. Tsunade looked at the members and she understood why they were miffed with the Phoenix Merchant House, they were stealing trade and profits from Konoha's very own merchants.

Minato looked at Tsunade, "They've been growing too powerful, Tsunade. Something must be done about this," the blond-haired Hokage stated. Tsunade snorted at her former predecessor.

"You are willing to sour relations and potentially alienate a potential trading partner and potential ally just because some civilian council members have their panties in a bunch?"

The said council members shouted insults at the former Hokage which just made Tsunade smirk even more. Danzo slammed his cane down on the ground quickly silencing the rowdy council members. "Even so, we must meet with this…Reunited Western Empire and assess their threat level for ourselves. If all goes well, maybe even establish an alliance and better trade relations. If not, we will send our ANBU on secret raids against their merchant house. All in agreement?"

Minato looked concerned while Tsunade gave a disappointed look towards the once great Hokage. It would seem he was merely a shadow Hokage with true power residing with Danzo. Uzumaki Kushina also looked a bit concerned but not as much as her blond husband.

Most of the civilian council voted in favor while most of the shinobi council voted no. Danzo saw this and gave some of the clan heads a look that promised them a thorough questioning. Danzo quickly tallied up the votes and let a tiny smile fall on his face. "The motion passes. Minato and I will pick the diplomatic group that will travel to the Uturai. I, Homura, Koharu, and Minato will accompany the diplomatic mission. They need to see that we are taking this mission seriously."

Tsunade snickered in her mind. The diplomatic mission to be taken seriously? Hah! Danzo didn't intend that from what she knew of the man. She thought that Danzo was accompanying the group along with the highest officials of Konoha to trick the Western Empire into thinking that Konoha had the best intentions, she knew Danzo never had the best intentions of another nation in mind.

Tsunade crossed her arms again and gave the elders and Minato another annoyed look, "It seems I was never needed here in the first place," she stated with an annoyed tone attached to her voice. Danzo shook his head in response.

"You are coming along with us, Tsunade. We want you and your apprentice, Sakura, to evaluate the medical training of these westerners."

Tsunade silently growled at the mention that she was accompanying the group along with the mention of her former student. She refused to teach Sakura just because the pink-haired girl was always abusive to Naruto and was one of the reasons for his banishment. Unfortunately, the council would have none of it and forced the girl on the medical-nin.

She was forced to teach the banshee medical ninjutsu. The girl would always demand Tsunade to teach her all of Tsunade's secret medical ninjutsu saying she was speaking with the authority of both councils. Tsunade merely snorted and laughed at her insane demand. The best medical-nin in the world would never teach her secrets to the pink-haired banshee. Of course, this led to Sakura stomping her way to the council to complain like a five-year-old complained to their parents when a sibling took their toys.

The council demanded that she teach this young medical _prodigy_ the secrets to her techniques but Tsunade refused every time saying that no one in Konoha wasn't even remotely worthy of learning her secrets. This enraged Sakura, her sensei just told her she wasn't worthy to learn her sensei's secret techniques and that she wasn't a worthy student. Ever since then, the relationship between the two women was icy, the council would force the girl upon Tsunade whenever she would volunteer at the hospital in the hopes that Tsunade would change her mind and do what's best for Konoha.

Tsunade always refused the girl and the girl would huff in anger but leave to do her clinical rounds. Her thoughts were broken in much a similar way as when Shizune broke her out of her thoughts earlier, Kushina walked up to the medical-nin and smiled.

Kushina had always viewed the blond-haired woman as a sort of mother figure. Unfortunately for Kushina, Tsunade detested the _habanero_. Both Minato and Kushina abandoned a three-year-old Naruto after they were finished sealing the soul of the Kyubi into the young Naruto and the chakra into the newly born twins, Namikaze Uzumaki Nami and Namikaze Uzumaki Menma. They cited growing assassination plots by Iwa and Kumo along with various clans in those respective lands. They announced that they sealed the Kyubi into Nami and Menma and that nothing was sealed into Naruto. Both parents had hoped that this would make Naruto be seen as useless thus inconspicuous.

It worked…at the great expense of Tsunade's relationship with the two parents along with a newly banished Naruto who learned of his heritage when he was told by Tsunade shortly after his banishment. Tsunade asked if Naruto wanted to take the Namikaze name…Naruto's response was to spit upon that name and saying that they were no family of his.

"Do you think the West will be receptive?"

Tsunade shifted her vision to Kushina and frowned, "If the Emperor knows any of the deeds that Konoha has committed, then he won't," She replied. Kushina gave a sad frown, like Minato she viewed Naruto's abandonment as a necessary thing for the protection of her family.

"Aside from that…he can surely see that we've much to offer, no?" Minato butted in. Tsunade shook her head.

"If this Emperor rules this mysterious continent then he needs nothing from us. It's a continent."

Both parents gave the blond a look of confusion. Both Minato and Kushina were hopeful that they could build a diplomatic relation with the Reunited Western Empire. "Are you sure bringing Danzo along is wise, Minato?" Kushina asked with a low voice. Minato only nodded.

"His actions may seem…dark but I firmly believe he is doing what is best for Konoha, something I want as well."

Tsunade frowned at that. ' _Danzo has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he? By giving him more power you're only dooming Konoha further you fool._ ' Tsunade only grunted at her response. The former Hokage turned and readied to leave the room when Kushina was preparing another question. Tsunade's opinions of her former friends were at an all-time low and she knows nothing can bring that back up.

' _If only you were here to pick up the mantle I left, Naruto…_ '

**Uturai – United Western Empire – Kizu City**

A woman in black and brown leather armor stood in a dark alley, two guards in white/silver armor stood at the entrance of the said alley. The woman read the piece of parchment in her hands, her grip tightening around the corner.

"You're sure this is correct, Godfrey?"

The now named Godfrey scratched his goatee and nodded, "It would seem they are coming here, Kara," The old man replied. Kara growled then tsk'd, "They'll never learn huh?" Godfrey gave a dark chuckle but grew silent after a second or two.

"Shall I inform the royal guard?"

"Yes. Inform High Arcan Dalius as well. His mages will be useful as scouts."

"At once."

Hand of the Emperor, Godfrey quickly left with his two guards. Master of Whispers Kara stood there for a minute contemplating the repercussions of the upcoming visit. She knew her Emperor was originally from this 'Konoha' and that this village banished him simply for doing his job. A frown slowly made its way onto her face, Kara let out a sigh and quickly left the alley.

Her vision was met by Kizu City, the capital of the Western Empire. It was the base of one of the most powerful warlords during the reunification war but was swiftly conquered by the Emperor when he used his chakra. The city has only grown since the Emperor made the city the center of his power base. Kara swiftly made her war towards the Royal Keep, she ignored the several disgusted stares that were aimed at her.

Elves were still seen with prejudice since they declared for the Emperor. Most civilians or even most humans have never seen an elf. Her people were an isolated one. The Elven kingdom's borders were always closed to non-elves. Kara sneered at some of the humans who were giving her looks, finally acknowledging them. Most of them quickly turned away from the master of whispers' gaze.

Arriving at the Royal Keep, she was greeted by several royal guards guarding the first gate. They eyed her and nodded. The metal gate slowly opened and she walked towards the second gate which was also opened for her.

Her vision was greeted by the courtyard where several of the royal guards training with other guards, several kids ran around the courtyard, the offspring of some of the high ups of the Royal Guard. "Kara!" A voice yelled at her, she turned and gave the teenager that was running up to her a smile. The dark skin and pointed ears of this teenager quickly identified her as a dark elf, a bastardized version of the elves.

"Lainde."

Lainde gave the elf a big smile. Kara returned it in kind. The dark elf history was one of tragedy. They were a bastardized version of her own race, something the elves didn't take too kindly. An elven king decided to massacre the dark elven people leaving few of them left, thus making them quite a rare sight.

"When is the Emperor coming back?" The teenager asked.

"Several days. There are still some holdouts from the reunification war that he has to deal with. He comes back from the north once they fall."

**Uturai – North Provinces – Siege of Stormholme Castle**

The Royal Legions surrounded Stormholme Castle, catapults slinging large boulders at the castle walls while the Mage legion bombarded the walls with their arcane cannons. Several captains shouted orders to their units and legions while the Royal contingent stood at the back of the Legions surveying the siege.

"Naruto. Parlay?" A woman asked.

A man with long blond hair tied into a ponytail and two bangs at either side of his face with light scruffy facial hair was sat on his warhorse, regal golden armor glinting against the light of the sun. The young man eyed the siege and grunted.

"We offered them to surrender and no one would be harmed…they spat on my offer and promised that they would kill me. Continue the siege, Qora."

Qora eyed her emperor nonetheless she nodded. She pulled on the reins of her horse and rode to several of the legions to inform the generals of her emperor's order. Naruto let out a weary sigh. He hated doing this, he gave the people of Stormholme an option of peace but they declined. He needs to show the Northern provinces that he wasn't playing around.

A loud boom resonated throughout the battlefield, Naruto turned his attention to the source of the boom. The western wall was collapsing from the barrage of the mage's arcane cannons. His legions gave a roar of triumph, several of the soldiers close to him looked at him for orders.

"1st and 2nd Legions! Follow me! Let's end this!"

The 1st and 2nd Legions gave a roar at his command. Naruto's cavalry unit followed their emperor towards the breach. Naruto along with his cavalry were the first through the breach then his legions. Naruto was greeted by several arrows being shot at him and his men. Naruto tsk'd.

"Mages! Archers!" He yelled, pointing at the men on the balconies wielding bows. The mages that accompanied the two legions nodded. Purple circles appeared under the mage's feet and within two seconds, several purple arcane bolts appeared and flew from the hands of the mages at the archers. The archers screamed in pain while some of them ducked in vain. The balcony collapsed, burying the archers under stone rubble.

Naruto turned his attention to the balcony on the keep. Standing there was Lord Stormholme, the man had a grim expression on his face, he knew that he had lost. Lord Stormholme reached from inside the room that housed the balcony and pulled out a white flag. The man waved it around, the soldiers seeing this slowly dropped their weapons in surrender.

Naruto raised his hand and gave the order for his two legions to stop attacking. The order made its way through the two legions and to the main royal army. The catapults and arcane cannons slowly stopped leaving an eerie silence. Naruto turned back to the lord and eyed the man from afar, "Do you yield!?" Naruto yelled.

"I do, Emperor," the man replied, bowing his head. Lord Stormholme's men kneeled to their new emperor. Naruto tsk'd.

"Men! Take Stormholme into imprisonment! Any man that resists the surrender…kill them."

His legions yelled several 'Yes Sirs' before the moved about in securing the castle. The lord looked worriedly at Naruto, "You're highness…I have surrendered, why am I being dragged into imprisonment? Why kill my men that resist?"

"I gave you an option to surrender, you and your men spat on that. I need to make an example out of your to show the other Northern provinces that I will not tolerate rebellion," Naruto yelled across the courtyard. The lord nodded sadly, he had gambled on this battle and he had lost.

"Naruto!" Qora yelled, entering the breach and stopping beside the young emperor roughly, "our soldiers are fighting resisters. A raven arrived with a message for you."

Naruto took the small piece of parchment from the outstretched hand of Qora and slowly unwrapped it.

' _My Emperor_

_I bring news from the east. A diplomatic mission is going to be sent to bargain with you. I know of your disdain for the east and its people. Godfrey has been dispatched to deal with this while High Arcan Dalius has been informed, his mages will act as scouts._

_I humbly request you ride back to capital as soon as you can. I'm sure my Qora can handle the pacification of the North.'_

Naruto growled while crumbling the piece of parchment. The parchment quickly ignited into small flames, the remnants blowing away with the wind. Qora looked at her Emperor with concern, "Naruto? What is it?"

"Your beloved, Kara, has given me news. The east will be here soon, I must ride back to the capital. Qora, you have command of the legions for pacification."

Qora's eyes widened but she nodded. She shouted several orders to some men then turned her attention back to the blond, "Tell Kara I love her," Naruto looked at the raven-haired woman and nodded.

"1st Legion! You're with me! We ride back to the capital!"

* * *

**There we go! Hope you liked my first chapter. Uturai is more fantasy based, there are elves, dark elves, dwarves etc. Chakra doesn't really exist on Uturai due to it being a separate continent. Sage of Six Paths never went there, but there are people with chakra on Uturai who have migrated from the east, Naruto is one of them. Of and the reunification is still somewhat going on, the last holdouts are the northern provinces, I find it odd when in just a short amount of time Naruto can reunite the west when it could never be done before but *shrugs*. If you want to give me suggestions go ahead, I'm all for it! you can leave it in a review or PM me, I may not reply right away but I'll definitely try to. Oh btw. Naruto was 3 during the Kyubi attack while his sibling twins Nami and Menma were born during the Kyubi attack. He was banished when he was 15 making him 20/21. If you want to follow me on twitter for any story updates my username is LiviaDamnvers. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Prelude

**Land of Fire – Kishi Harbor**

The diplomatic mission consisting of Danzo, Koharu, Homura, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee entered Kishi Harbor, the stench of fish and the sea wafted through the fishing village. All three elders scrunched up their noses at the odor that resonated throughout the air. Kiba gagged, "Ugh…my nose," The Inuzaka commented.

"Troublesome…" The annoyed voice of Shikamaru replied. Off in the distance was the ship that they had contracted to take them to the Western Empire. It was docked in the port, several Western Empire men working on its deck. Up at the helm stood a middle-aged woman who was shouting orders at the men under her command. One of the sailors whispered into the woman's hear and pointed toward the Konoha-nin. The woman turned her head in that direction and frowned.

"So…you are the ones that have hired me," The woman yelled across the pier. All heads of the Konoha group turned towards the source of the voice. The woman eyed each of the shinobi and grunted. "C'mon…I don't have all day for you people."

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Hmm. Violeta." The now named woman replied back. Several of the shinobi and kunoichi looked at the woman in confusion and fascination. The name 'Violeta' was quite a unique one in the Elemental Nations, practically unheard of. Danzo observed the woman, she was dressed in leather and wielded two daggers at each hip. Her hair was a dark violet, a fitting color for the woman's name.

Violeta felt the gaze of the one-eyed man, her spine shivered at the one-eyed gaze. She looked at the old man from the corner of her eye. She felt quite uncomfortable in his presence…it was as if there was this cloud around the man, a cloud of deceit.

"Now, are you lot just going to stand there or are you gonna get on my ship?"

"Anything to get away from this smell," Kiba whispered. The group slowly made their way onto the ship while several of the westerners gave them a few stares. Most of the group stared back curiously. Aside from just stories and rumors, most of the Elemental Nations didn't know much about Westerners and their new Empire.

Violeta, seeing that the entire group was now aboard shouted some orders. Several of the crew lifted the wooden board and placed it on the deck. The ship gave a sudden jerk and then gently started to move away from the port. Tsunade eyed the slowly shrinking land, this was new territory for the entire group, something that none of them were familiar with on this level.

"What do you do, Violeta?" Sakura asked, her pink hair swaying with the wind. Violeta eyed the pink-haired kunoichi trying to decide how much information to reveal to the foreigners. "I ferry people to the West obviously," Violeta replied. Sakura looked at the woman with an annoyed expression that made Violeta laugh inwardly. "After the war, I wasn't much use. I was injured in one of the battles. I served as Master of Ships, the Grand Admiral of the Royal Navy."

The group gazed at the woman with astonishment. _'So, she knows the Emperor personally,'_ Danzo thought. "You know the Emperor?" Danzo asked. It would be wise to gain more information on this new Emperor as early as possible. Violeta nodded at the old man while looking out to the sea.

"I fought in the unification war on the enemy side," Violeta replied shocking everyone there. "After a few battles, I knew that this young blond would win. So I switched sides. He welcomed me with open arms and made me a captain within his legions. He had this knack for inspiring people in the direst of the situation," Violeta continued, "just like at the Battle of Winter," Violeta trailed off. Everyone again looked at the woman with curiosity. A pained look adorned Violeta's face, a frown appeared.

Tsunade looked at the woman, it was obvious that this _'Battle of Winter'_ was a painful memory for the woman. Most of the crew aboard the ship grew quiet, frowns of their own on their face as well. Kakashi looked around the ship noticing the mood.

"What's the Battle of Winter?" Sasuke asked an air of arrogance surrounded him. Violeta turned her head and eyed the raven-haired Uchiha. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity at the sight of the last Uchiha. The curiosity quickly left the woman's face though.

"Battle of Winter…It was during a snowstorm close to the border of the Northern Provinces. Our generals predicted we would win the battle but unfortunately, we weren't counting on the reinforcements from the North. They decimated our army, we lost a lot of good men and women in that battle. It set back our reunification back a few years," The violet-haired woman explained, a glazed over look adorning her face.

Sasuke looked at the woman and scoffed, "If I was leading those armies, the battle would have been won on the first day. It must say a lot about your army, they're weak," Sasuke commented. Violeta froze, so did most of the crew that was present at the battle. Violeta slowly turned her head and glared at Sasuke. Kakashi was about to diffuse the situation but was too late.

"We don't have this ' _chakra_ ' that you Easterners have. Don't disrespect those that gave up their lives for reunification or else you'll find yourself buried six feet under," Violeta responded with a cold tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, clearly hearing the threat. He was about to get into a battle position until a hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, he shrugged off Kakashi's hand and left to be underdeck. Minato coughed, "We're sorry for Sasuke…we didn't mean to insult your people's sacrifice."

"If you didn't mean to insult then why did you shinobi say it? You should muzzle your dog, Konoha-nin."

"Hey now wait a minute! You can't talk about Sasuke that way!" Sakura screeched. Violeta laughed at the girl.

"Do tell why I can't?"

Sakura's face turned red, "He's an Uchiha! He deserves respect!"

Violeta again laughed while Sakura's face turned even redder at how easy the woman dismissed her. "Respect is earned not given, girl. Do well to remember that," Violeta stated, her eyes narrowing at the pink-haired girl. The stare sent a small shiver down Sakura's spine, quickly standing down from trying to defend Sasuke.

"What would it take to get an alliance with the Western Empire?" Minato asked.

"Hmm. I do not know. Quite a lot if I'm remembering the Emperor correctly. He has quite a low opinion of you Konoha-nin."

"Why?" Danzo asked narrowing his eyes.

Violeta shrugged. "I don't know. He never told me anything aside from that he dislikes you lot."

Danzo growled mentally but stopped. ' _No need to panic. Kotoamatsukami will turn the Emperor to my side._ ' He thought, the corner of his lips lifting ever so slightly. Violeta eyed the reaction from the corner of her eyes.

' _So…you plan to do something to my Emperor? What are you planning?"_

**Uturai – Northern Provinces – Stormholme Castle**

Qora groaned. She was given command of the Legions after the message from Kara. It wasn't she didn't like commanding it was that she was more of a soldier than a commander. She eyed the map on the table, several wooden pieces on it to signify the Legions and the enemy forces. Pacifying the Northern Provinces shouldn't prove too difficult, although she needed to be cautious.

The Battle of Winter proved that the Empire's Legions were able to be beaten, by the Northerners no less. For what the North lacked in numbers it made up in sheer willpower, some often fought to the last man. The flap of the tent was opened letting the cold breeze inside.

A man with long yellow hair, hazel eyes, and a long dark yellow beard with black armor walked in. Qora smiled at the man. "Daven!" she yelled, clearly excited to see the man. Daven groaned and waved his hand in dismissal. Qora chuckled at the man.

"How can you stand this cold?" Daven asked quickly making his way over to the fire situated in the middle of the tent.

"I was born on the border, I grew up in this kind of cold."

"Hn. Figures," Daven replied jealously. Qora again chuckled at the man. "Fuck, you southerners are such pansies," Qora taunted. The blond-haired man looked at the bronze-skinned woman with narrowed eyes.

"Pansies."

"Yes. Pansies."

Daven drank some wine from a drinking pouch. "I remembered why I don't like you commanding me," Daven stated. Qora shook her head with a smile. Daven put his drinking pouch away and turned to the bronze-skinned woman, his face turning serious.

"How are we?"

Qora gripped her chin in concentration, "We took Stormholme. Getting rid of resisters at the moment, after that, we march further north and take Varnby City."

"Taking their main trading city? Hmm. Could work. What are their forces looking like?"

"Scouts report some troop movements. It seems they're consolidating at Hjulheim Castle."

Daven froze at the mention of the castle. Qora looked at the man in confusion, "What? What's wrong?" Daven looked at the woman with a hard gaze. "You don't know about Hjulheim do you?" Qora looked at the man in confusion again.

"Magical runes?"

"No," Daven replied, shaking his head, "nothing magical about it. The northerners actually built that fortress in a strategically advantageous location. It blocks the only pathway further north. It's surrounded on either side by mountains, the only way to siege the castle is from the front."

Qora shook her head, "Then that's what we'll do."

"You don't understand, unless you know any dragons, that castle can't be taken. It hasn't fallen to enemy hands for over two hundred years," Daven informed the woman. Qora frowned. That would certainly change her plans. She had never been this far north.

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit," Daven replied sarcastically.

"Any major cities or castles north of Hjulheim?"

Daven scratched his beard, "Aside from the Kingdom of Legiaven, no," Daven replied. Qora nodded at the man. "Then we'll take Varnby first. Hopefully, they'll surrender after they see they can't do much against us."

"That arrogance is gonna get you killed one day, Qora."

"I'm hard to kill."

Daven raised up his hands in surrender, "If you die, I don't want to be the one to tell Kara," Daven stated. Qora looked away with a pained expression. "Neither do I…" Qora whispered, but continued, "I will not die."

"With me by your side? You won't," Daven replied with a smile. Qora shook her head. "Inform the Legions, Daven. We move at first light tomorrow."

"At once," Daven replied. He quickly made his way out of the tent to fulfill his general's orders. Qora let out a sigh. ' _Damn you, Naruto. You know I hate it when you stick me with command._ '

**Uturai – United Western Empire – Kizu City**

Godfrey looked over Kizu City, he watched the citizens going about their day. He remembered when his Emperor had conquered the city. It was a fairly quick takeover, the previous holder dying in battle. Godfrey was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps.

"Godfrey," A melodious voice called out. Godfrey turned his head and was met by one of the more recent additions to the court of the Emperor, Lady Emeline, a member of the House of Praverg in the south. A distinguished house who held land to the south and once called themselves kings.

Godfrey had figured the woman was here to gain the favor of the Emperor and to arrange a marriage with him. The old Hand knew the game House Praverg was playing. He himself disliked the house to the south. They declared neutrality in the reunification war but once they saw that Warlord Naruto was going to win, they declared for him.

"Lady Emeline," Godfrey replied. He turned to face the woman. Her red flowing hair and sparkling blue eyes accompanied by freckles adorning the woman's face stared back at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"When will the Emperor return to the capital?" The woman asked, her eyes gazing at the old man.

Godfrey eyed the woman in return. "Kara has sent a message to the Emperor, he should arrive soon," Godfrey replied. Emeline frowned, "Please do inform me when he does arrive. I have something for him."

Godfrey narrowed his eyes at the retreating form of the red-head. Emeline passed Kara on her exit, Kara turned her eyed and stared at the woman, she turned back to Godfrey with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"I dislike that woman," Godfrey replied shaking his head. Kara nodded slowly. "I do too but you need to be somewhat careful. She _is_ the daughter of Kresler," Kara replied. Godfrey frowned at the mention of Kresler, he had also disliked the man.

"Well, I have received word from my scouts, the 1st Legion is on the way. Should arrive roughly at the same time as the Easterners. You might need to place on the Emperor's behalf," Kara informed the man. Godfrey nodded. The Hand of the Emperor gave him the same authority as the Emperor whenever the blond wasn't in the capital.

"And the North?"

Kara sighed, "Qora should be able to handle them. Naruto wouldn't hand off command to someone incompetent."

"I didn't mean to imply-"

"It's alright, Godfrey," Kara cut the man off with a raised hand. Godfrey again nodded. He turned back to the view of the capital. "What do you think the outcome from the Easterners coming here will be?" Godfrey asked. Kara frowned.

"I don't know. This meeting is going to be a tense one based off of Naruto's feelings on the east. My spies within the Phoenix Merchant House have told me to be wary and cautious of a man named Danzo," Kara stated.

"Do you know who this Danzo is?"

"No. But if my spies tell me to be cautious…this would have to be a dangerous man."

Godfrey's gaze hardened. "Have the Royal Guard surround whichever port they land on. Don't let anyone of them wander. They'll be confined the diplomatic wing of the Royal Quarters. If anyone is found to be in violation of this, send them to the Netherlight."

Kara froze. "Do you think that is wise?"

"They are a foreign threat under the guise of a diplomatic mission. I don't trust them. If they do break the rules, willingly I might add, then they are also willing to ignore them altogether."

"I will do as you command," Kara replied with a head bow. Godfrey nodded. He had a bad feeling about these easterners whether they meant good or bad. He knew Naruto was born and raised in this 'Konoha' and that they had treated the young Emperor with disdain and would regularly abuse the Emperor when he was just a boy.

Godfrey again sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. The future was shrouded in mystery but he had hoped that the Empire would come out of it in one piece.

**Uturai – United Western Empire – Tsaeyung Pass**

Naruto sat atop his horse surveying the moving 1st Legion, to his side were his two captains of the 1st Legion, Mononoke, she hailed from the island to the west and Tagawa Kaede, an early supporter of Naruto's. It had been a few days since the message from Kara, Naruto wasn't looking forward to whatever reunion fate decided to play.

"The hell was so important that we had to withdraw from the North?" Kaede groaned out.

"The East will be visiting us in the next few days," Naruto simply stated. Kaede frowned, most of the Empire knew of the Emperor's dislike of the west.

"So…they're finally coming? Have they found out who you are?" Mononoke asked with a head tilt. Naruto shook his head, "What from the Phoenix Merchant House says, they don't. Although that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?" Kaede pressed.

"It's who is coming. Kara didn't give any specifics, just that a group from Konoha would be coming."

Both Mononoke and Kaede nodded in understanding. They both knew Naruto hated a few people from Konoha. Sure he hated the village but there were still some people who he still liked. Naruto's thoughts were broken by the sudden wind that swept the pass. He turned his head towards the source and out came a woman in black leather, black onyx eyes, her green hair being swept by the wind.

"Akira."

The woman bowed and tilted her head. Both Kaede and Mononoke looked at the woman in confusion. This was the first time that they've seen this woman. The royal guard surrounding Naruto, Kaede, and Mononoke readied themselves for a fight while the woman merely looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Stand down," Naruto called out. One of the royal guards looked at Naruto in disbelief, "But-" the man tried to get out but was cut off by the swift cold glare Naruto gave the man. The guard nodded his head and stood down from his battle stance. Akira gave Naruto a nod and a smile.

"Why are you here, Akira?"

"Oh? Can't a lonely woman visit a friend?" Akira replied with a smirk. Mononoke narrowed her eyes at the woman. Akira seeing this gave the mounted captain a smirk. "You only come to me when something important comes up, spit it out."

"The corruption spreads."

Naruto froze. He gave Akira a hard glare, "Are. You. Sure?" He asked in a cold hard voice. Akira nodded her head in reply. Naruto cursed under his breath. Both Kaede and Mononoke looked at their Emperor in confusion, what was this corruption? Naruto looked at the woman with a serious gaze. "Gather the flight. We need to address this quickly."

Akira put her right hand over her heart and nodded. She gave a bow and walked away. Naruto gave a hard sigh. "What's this ' _corruption_ '?" Kaede asked, his head tilted in curiosity. Naruto looked away, "I can't reveal that yet, but it's something of great importance."

Kaede frowned while Mononoke gave her Emperor a nod. "Come, we continue back to Kizu City," Naruto said, pulling on the reins of his horse and guided it away from the two captains. Both the captains gaze each other a look.

"He's hiding something," Kaede stated. Mononoke snorted.

"Of course he is, but he has deemed the information too important for us. He may tell us in due time," Mononoke replied. Kaede gave a slow nod, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. When am I ever wrong?"

Kaede gave the ashen-haired woman a dead stare, "You're kidding, right?"

"You remember that time during the battle of Lyrius?" Mononoke slowly got out, a smile playing on her face. Kaede gave the woman another dead state, "I had an arrow through my shoulder! How was I supposed to know?" Mononoke merely shrugged and guided her horse away from the groaning captain, she quickly kicked her horse into gear and went to catch up to her Emperor.


	3. Confrontation

The Konoha diplomatic group closed on the port city of Kizu City, the capital of the Western Empire. Most of the Konoha-nin looked at the city in awe, it was larger than even Konoha and off in the distance, situated atop a hill was the Royal Keep. The residence of the Emperor and the imperial court. Tsunade gazed at the city in fascination, she had never seen a city as large as this. Her mind immediately wandered to the medical facilities and capabilities of the Western Empire.

Several ships made their way in and out of the Kizu City harbor, Violeta carefully guided her ship into port making sure to not hit any of the outgoing ships and making sure to dock her ship very carefully. After a few seconds of maneuvering, the woman confidently guided the ship to one of the many docks that line the coastline. Several of the men on deck quickly went about their docking duties while Violeta let our a weary sigh.

"Welcome to Kizu City," Violeta yelled to the Konoha-nin. Several of them merely nodded while taking in the sight of the city. Several of the sailors on the docks avoided Violeta's ship as if it was a plague. Violeta noticed this and wondered why? She would often be welcomed by the frequent visitors to the docks. That was when she saw several glints. She narrowed her eyes then they widened.

' _Did that brat seriously send the royal guard? I mean, it does make sense. Argh_ ' Violeta thought, groaning. The royal guard moved in formation towards the violet-haired's ship. Several of the Konoha-nin swiftly went into their battle formation, they weren't expecting a fight this suddenly.

"By the order of the Lord Hand Godfrey, you are hereby ordered to follow us to the royal keep to meet Lord Hand."

Several of the Konoha-nin stayed in their battle formation to fight. Violeta sighed, "Konoha…you should follow these orders or else."

Several of the nin turned their head and looked at the woman with shock. "Stand down! Follow what they say," Minato shouted, trying to ease the tension that was rapidly building. The group slowly nodded while slowly disengaging from their battle stand and formations. The royal guard slammed the ends of their pikes on the wooden dock signaling the group to get off the boat. The diplomatic group slowly followed the orders of the royal guard.

"You will follow us. You will not stray from the group if you do not follow these orders we have the right to arrest you for disobeying our orders. Do you understand?" A black-haired woman in golden armor and a golden helmet stated.

"We do," Danzo replied, annoyed. The woman nodded. She gave a hand signal to the other guards who nodded and started to move away from the docks. While making their way from the docks, the Konoha-nin took in the sight of Kizu City. Most if not all the civilians looked at the group with wariness or disdain. Sakura head was turning rapidly trying to take in all the new information.

"How long has this city been established?" Minato asked clearly impressed. The woman remained emotionless. "Decades. It was held by a previous warlord before the Emperor conquered it," The woman replied.

"What's the state of your medical facilities?" Sakura asked curiously. Tsunade was going to ask that question before her young apprentice got to it first. The woman shrugged, "It works for us. Our methods might or might not be better than yours. It would depend," The guard again replied. Sakura nodded. She didn't know much of the West aside from what the Phoenix Merchant House told Konoha.

The group continued to receive sneers from several of the citizens. The Royal Keep grew and grew the closer the group got to the castle. Arriving at the gate, several of the guards eyed the Konoha group with apprehension. The guards turned their heads to the raven-haired captain.

"Captain," The guard said brought his right hand into a fist and placing it over his heart. The Captain returned the gesture. "The Lord Hand is expecting us," She stated. The guard nodded.

"Open the gates!" The man yelled. The same words were yelled several times before the gate opened, slowly lifting. The group entered, turned left then turned right to be met by another gate. This one mimicked the first, lifting slowly. The Konoha group was greeted by the courtyard and several guards training.

They noticed a pale skinned, glowing green-eyed woman with pointed ears looking at them from what seemed to be the second floor. The group looked at the woman in shock, they had never seen this…humanoid before. The group finally noticed the shorter female next to her, she looked like a copy of the taller one but her skin was a very dark blue almost purple, her eyes glowing red with no pupil.

"Wh-what are those?" Kiba asked while Akamaru lowly growled. The raven-haired captain looked at the dog with disdain. "Muzzle your dog, boy," she said. Kiba quickly nodded and gave Akamaru a pat on the head that seemed to calm down the big dog.

"They are both elves from the Kingdom to the east," The woman informed the group. The Konoha-nin looked at the woman in confusion.

"Elves..?" Kushina repeated confusedly. The woman nodded.

"They are a different race from humans."

The group's eyes widened at the new information. A new race? Something they had never seen in the Elemental Nations. Kushina stared at the two women with curiosity. Tsunade also looked at them with the same gaze.

"Are there more?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. There are more races besides elves. Although they don't frequent the capital as much as the elves."

Tsunade slowly nodded at the new information. "And what are they?"

The captain looked at the big breasted woman with narrowed eyes. "Dwarves, gnomes, elves, dark elves, orcs, dragons."

"Dragons!?" Koharu repeated, in a disbelieving voice. The captain again nodded confirming the information that she stated. The group looked at the woman with disbelief.

"That can't be right," Minato said. The woman merely shrugged her shoulders not caring whether they believed her or not. "It doesn't really matter if you believe me or not. The people of Uturai know, we do not care for your feelings on the matter," She stated, "now come, we've kept the Lord Hand waiting long enough."

The group slowly nodded and followed the woman. They crossed the courtyard and made their way through two huge wooden double doors. They walked down several hallways and were met by another set of two huge doors. The captain opened them and the group was met by a huge open room, their eyes made their way to the end of it and they saw a stone throne elevated above the everyone.

Next to the throne sat a man with graying hair accompanied by a gray goatee. The man eyed the group while setting his quill down on the wooden desk that was in front of him. The man stood and stepped down the stairs to eye-level with the rest of the group.

"Ah. The Konoha group that we've been hearing so much about," The old man said with a low rough voice, his piercing cold blue eyes staring at each one of them. Both Danzo and Minato stepped up in front of the group and nodded.

"Lord Hand," Danzo began with a respectful voice that made Godfrey's eyebrow rise, "my name is Danzo and the man next to me is the Hokage, Namikaze Minato, we are here to meet with your Emperor and try to arrange an alliance along with a trade deal."

Godfrey nodded while scratching his goatee, "Yes...I understand."

"Our merchants have been suffering since your Phoenix Merchant House started popping up all over the Elemental Nations. I think we can remedy this by working out a trade alliance," Minato said.

"Why work out a trade alliance when our merchant house is doing just fine? It is you who is suffering not our merchants."

Danzo looked at the man with narrowed eyes but the expression left his face fairly quickly, "Is it not more prudent to include your Emperor in this talks?"

Godfrey nodded, "Indeed. He has been notified of your upcoming arrival and will be joining shortly," Godfrey replied. Danzo looked at the man again with narrowed eyes. ' _So…they knew we were coming. Which means they have spies embedded within Konoha._ '

As if their very spoken words had power, the double doors of the throne room were thrown open. The Konoha-nin turned their heads to face the sudden intrusion. A young man with a blond ponytail and two bangs that hung from both sides of his face and a light beard walked in. His regal armor was glinting from the sunlight that was coming through the upper windows on the walls.

Surrounding the man were several soldiers who surrounded the blond as if their life depended on it, all of them hand their hands on the handles of their swords ready for anything that might threaten their Emperor. The man ignored the group and made his way to the stone throne. None missed the way Godfrey bowed his head when the man walked past.

The blond sat down on the stone throne slowly and finally acknowledged the group with a simple stare. The soldiers quickly went into a formation. Two were standing next to the throne, two at the lower steps and one on the two far sides of the steps.

One of the soldiers banged her spear on the stone floor and yelled out, "May I present, his Imperial Highness, Protector of the Flight, Archlord of Lorylei, The Great Uniter and first of his name, Emperor Uzumaki Naruto!"

The Konoha-nin looked at the young man with wide eyes none more so than Minato and Kushina. Naruto eyes the group with a hard stare. "Thank you for dealing with them Godfrey," Naruto said while looking at the old man. Godfrey merely bowed his head with respect. "Of course."

"Now. Why are you sure, Konoha?"

"Na..Naruto," Minato whispered. Naruto turned his head slightly to stare at the man. He knew what his father had looked like from the Hokage monument and the picture that was hung up in the Hokage office. The man before him looked like an older version of the man in the picture.

"Yes, Hokage?" Naruto replied in a cold voice. Minato flinched at the tone. Danzo disregarded Minato's expression and stepped up to address the young Emperor.

"Naruto-"

"You will address his Imperial Highness by his proper title of Emperor!" The woman with the spear interrupted. Danzo gave the woman a cold stare but nodded. "Emperor Naruto," He corrected himself. Naruto nodded.

"Like we have informed your advisor, we are seeking an alliance and trade deal that would benefit both of our nations."

Naruto nodded slowly. He gave Godfrey a look that the old man understood. The man walked up the Emperor's side and whispered something the Konoha-nin couldn't hear. Naruto never looked away from the group while being informed. Godfrey pulled back while Naruto nodded.

"My Lord Hand informs me that our merchant house has been hurting your merchants."

"That is correct."

"He also informs me that we should not care whether or not you are hurt because of our profits," Naruto replied. Danzo and the group gave the old man a look that Godfrey only returned with a smile. Danzo sneered at the man.

"While yes you can think like that, a trade deal would be more beneficial to us in the long term. We are also offering an alliance that we have written up along with a trade deal right here," Danzo replied. He turned to accept a scroll that was handed to him by Homura. Godfrey walked up to the one-eyed man and took the scroll then returned back to the Emperor's side.

"Sochi…"

Naruto looked at the source of the broken whisper. A red-haired woman that had her shaking hands clutched together. Kushina looked at her son with tears streaming down her face. She had not seen those whisker marks since the Kyubi's sealing.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto replied with an indifferent tone. Kushina swallowed her emotions and shook her head.

"You will be housed in the diplomatic wing of the Royal district. You will also be under guard."

"You don't trust us?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"I only trust tone in your group," Naruto replied turning his gaze to Tsunade. The blond woman gazes back at the young Emperor a small smile, "there are some of you I would never trust," He further stated looking at Danzo and Sasuke.

"I don't need your trust, dobe," Sasuke replied with his Sharingan activated. Several of the guards gripped their swords. This only made Sasuke get into a fighting stance, the royal guard responded by drawing their swords to protect their Emperor.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled.

"But, Your Grace-" One of the guards tried to get out

"I. said. Enough," Naruto emphasized the three words. The guard slowly nodded and sheathed his sword while the remaining guards followed suit. Sasuke looked at Naruto and the guards in disdain.

"A wise choice. I would have hated to slaughter you and your guards."

"Do not worry. You wouldn't have gotten within ten feet of me."

This made Sasuke growl. Naruto waved his hand, "Now leave. Several guards will escort you to the diplomatic section. You are not allowed to leave the section unless given permission by myself or my Godfrey. Do you understand?"

Several of the Konoha-nin looked at the blond as if his request was ludicrous. Minato quickly nodded at the Emperor's offer. "Yes, your Grace."

Naruto turned his head and gave the same guard who escorted the Konoha group from the docks a look that the woman understood. The woman stepped up, "Come, Konoha-nin. I will show you to your quarters."

The group started to walk away only to be stopped by Naruto's cold voice, "Oh, if you violate the rules, you will be imprisoned within the Netherlight," He stated. The group only looked at Naruto in confusion, what was the Netherlight? It was some sort of prison from the way he said it.

"Tsunade, stay."

Tsunade froze while Danzo looked at the Emperor with suspicion. ' _What is he planning with Tsunade?_ ' Unfortunately, he couldn't stay. The group was swiftly led out of the room while the blond Senju walked up to the throne. Naruto looked at the big breasted woman for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile.

"It's been a while, Tsunade."

The blond woman smiled, "It has, Naruto. Emperor of the West huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled, "I needed to find a place where Danzo's root or Akatsuki couldn't find me."

"Make sense," Tsunade nodded, "but Emperor?"

Naruto chuckled again. "I didn't plan on it at the beginning. When I got here this was a war-torn place. The people here don't have chakra," Tsunade's eyes widened at that, "so I was an oddity. I was able to swiftly gain power. I conquered Kizu City within the first few months then I spread throughout the continent. Those that didn't submit I would conquer."

"Quite harsh."

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders, "I gave them an option. Surrender and keep all your lands and titles. Resist and swiftly be conquered."

Tsunade only nodded with hesitation. This Naruto was different than the one she last saw. She studied his features, the young man was sporting a light beard with long hair tied into a ponytail, his bright cerulean blue eyes still the same as they were but with a slight glint…as if he had experienced things no one should.

"The reason why I told you to stay is that I require your assistance," Naruto said, "there's something called ' _the corruption_ ', it's a disease that affects the mind and it's only affecting one… 'culture'."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsunade…dragons do exist," Tsunade's eyes again widened in shock, "they're separated into something called dragonflights. They're easily identified by the colors of their scales and the color of their hair."

"So, this ' _corruption_ ' is affecting one of the dragonflights?"

"Correct. The Black Dragonflight. Some within the flight have been slowly corrupted. I had thought Alexstrasza manage to contain but I received news that it was spreading," Naruto said in a concerned tone, "the black dragonflight is quite powerful. If this corruption manages to spread I would have very powerful enemies that would attack my Empire."

"Who's Alexstrasza?"

"She's the leader of the Red Dragonflight. There are five. The red, blue, green, bronze, and black. Each is led by a Dragon Aspect or an Aspect for short and each is in charge of something. For example, the Red Dragonflight are the protectors of life and Alexstrasza is the Aspect of Life."

"And others?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Blue Dragonflight are of the Arcane. They're led by Malygos the Spell-Weaver, the Aspect of the Arcane. The Green Dragonflight protect the dream world, they're led by Ysera the Dreamer. She's the younger sister of Alexstrasza. The Bronze Dragonflight protect time itself. Their leader is Nozdormu, the Timeless one. And finally, the Black Dragonflight, protectors of the Earth. Their leader is Neltharion the Earth-Warder."

Tsunade looked at the young Emperor with awe as he finished informing Tsunade of the various dragonflights. All this was new to hear, she had so many questions for these various dragonflights. A shadow swiftly passed the upper windows of the throne room. Tsunade quickly turned her head, just too slow to see what passed the window.

The ground shook lightly. After a few seconds, the throne room doors opened to reveal a green haired woman in tight black leather and onyx eyes entered the room. The woman gave Naruto a smile and Tsunade a curious gaze.

"Tsunade, this is Akira of the Green Dragonflight. Akira, this is Tsunade, the best medical-nin in the Elemental Nations."

Akira stared at Tsunade's breasts for a few seconds before finally giving the blond woman a nod and a smile. She turned her head back to Naruto, "Have you told her?"

"I have. She's willing to help."

"Good," Akira replied with a genuine smile, "Ysera will be pleased."

Tsunade eyed the woman, "Ysera? Your Dragon Aspect?" Akira nodded, "will I get the meet this dragon?"

Akira tilted her head, "Perhaps. Alexstrasza is the one that discovered the corruption while Ysera dreamed it. You might meet both."

Tsunade nodded. Naruto stood from his throne, "Thank you, Akira. Your usual quarters have been assembled," Akira gave Naruto a smile and quickly left the throne room to get settled. Naruto stepped down from his elevated position and looked Tsunade straight in the eye.

"How is Konoha?"

Tsunade growled, "A Plague. Minato returned shortly after you were banished. I didn't agree with what they did to you so I resigned. The council saw fit to name Minato back to the Hokage position but the true power behind Minato is Danzo."

"The old man is still a thorn in Konoha's side?" Naruto asked growling.

"Yes. Naruto…I don't know how you're going to take this news.." Tsunade trailed off. Naruto eyed the woman in confusion. "What is it?"

"You…you have two young siblings."

Naruto froze. His brain spinning in confusion, anger, curiosity. He didn't remember much from before the sealing of the Kyubi. Only bits and pieces…most of the memories were fuzzy. Naruto gazes at Tsunade a cold gaze.

" **What.** "

Tsunade nodded, "They're twins. Nami and Menma."

"Is…is that why they left?"

Tsunade turned her gaze away from the eyes of Naruto. This only confirmed what he was already thinking. Naruto let out a growl, smoke started to appear around Naruto's hands as if his hands themselves were getting too hot.

" _ **Where are they?**_ "


	4. Qora I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy chapter 4! This'll be a PoV chapter. These are generally going to be short chapters. I intend to sprinkle these throughout the story. These will be here to show certain areas in Uturai. The Northern Provinces and the war going on there is one example.

Qora, the dark-skinned woman, let out a breath that was visible by the cold. She had never been in the North despite being born on the border. Qora let out another breath while rubbing her sides with her hands. She was going to beat Naruto senseless for giving her command of the war while he handled whatever it was Kara needed him in the capital for.

The legions were currently camped on the south side of the river that separated Varnby City and the south of the North. A long haired blond man invaded her vision, a smile plastered on his face. The man drank heavily from a leather drinking pouch.

"Still not use to the cold?" Qora asked.

Daven frowned, "Wine here is keeping me warm," he replied taping the pouch with his finger. Qora looked at the man with a disapproving look. "If your drunk if we get attacked…so help me-"

Daven cut the dark-skinned woman off, "Me? Drunk? That'll be the day."

Qora shook her head with a smile. The bronze-skinned woman shivered slightly. Although she was born on the Empire side of the border with the Northern Provinces, she herself had grown accustomed to the temperate climate of the south. She hadn't been back in her Homeland for several years, having already forgotten how the winters of these lands felt.

Off in the distance, Qora saw Varnby City. Although from this distance it looked like a small speck she could still make out the light that radiated from the city. She had only been in that city when she was a small girl, her father taking her on a trip for supplies that would help them survive the upcoming Winter. As a little girl, she was in awe of the size of the city and all the citizens that were going about with their daily lives. Now, a decade and a half later, she was going to conquer the city on behalf of her Emperor.

Daven saw the pained expression that adorned the face of the woman, "What's wrong?"

"These are my countrymen…" Qora responded painfully, "I was born on the border but I still interacted with these people."

Daven looked away from the woman. Although he understood the dilemma that plagued her, he himself had never been thrust into that situation. "A part of me feels like a traitor," Qora whispered. Daven shook his head, "They resisted the Emperor's offer. We gave them a chance."

"Still. I can't squash that part of me that feels like that. And in some sense it's true. I am a traitor to these people."

Daven replied with silence, not knowing how to respond.

"I'll be in my tent. Don't disturb me unless it's something important."

"Of course," Daven replied. He spotted the misty eyes of Qora before the woman turned and quickly left the man to his own thoughts. Daven sighed. He knew of the allegiance of some of the soldiers. Some were attacking their homelands and conquering their people. The villages on the border of the Empire and the Northern Provinces were part of the North in all but name, most of those villages relied on the North for trade and food.

Daven sighed again and took a gulp from with pouch and looked out to the wilderness, Varnby City off in the distance. Soon that city will be under siege and the Legions will run through the North for the Empire.

* * *

_**Flashback - 15 Years ago – Northern Border** _

An eight-year-old Qora looked at her father who was guiding the horse through the reigns. The main trading city that they always visited before every winter, Varnby City, off in the distance. Qora's eyes sparkled with fascination everytime she laid her eyes on the huge city. Robert turned his head and gazed at his daughter, smiling at the giddy nature she was displaying.

"Excited?"

Qora nodded rapidly which made Robert chuckle.

"What are we going to get this time, papa?" Qora asked.

Robert scratched his beard, thinking. "Some of the same supplies like last time. Your mother has been hounding me to try and get some farming tools."

Qora's face flushed with embarrassment. She was the one that damaged the farming tools in an accident. Robert seeing this gently place his right hand on his daughter's head and ruffled her hair. "No need to be embarrassed dear, it's okay," Robert reassured his daughter. Qora slowly nodded not entirely convinced.

"Why isn't Shinji coming with us?" Qora asked wondering about her brother.

Robert looked away with a pained expression. He and his wife hadn't told Qora of Shinji's condition to spare her from pain no eight-year-old should experience. Shinji was bedridden and the village doctor informed the parents that there was nothing he could do for the boy.

"He's sick, Qora."

"Okay, I hope he gets better!" Qora replied with a smile aimed at her father. Robert nodded guiltily. The rest of the ride was filled with silence with the occasional outburst of excitement from the small girl. Robert guided his carriage slowly towards the main bridge that gave passage to the city.

Two guards lifted their hands signaling to the bearded father to stop. Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of parchment in preparation.

"Halt!" One of the guards yelled. The other rounded to the end of the carriage, his hand ready to draw his sword if anything popped out. Robert looked at the two in confusion. "What's the matter?"

The guard next to Robert replied, "We've suffered some attacks from bandits…we were ordered to inspect anything passing through. Papers?"

Robert nodded and handed over the pieces of parchment.

"Anything back here I should be worried about?" The guard behind the carriage shouted at Robert. "No, sir. Just passing through for supplies for the upcoming winter." Robert said with his head turned at the guard. The raven-haired guard nodded while he looked inside the carriage.

"It seems everything is in order, you can pass through." The guard next to Robert stated. He handed over the papers to the bearded man and motion with his hand to go ahead. Robert gave the man a nodded and guided the horses forward.

"Are we in danger, papa?" Qora asked in a low voice. Robert shook his head and smiled, "No, dear. We came here alright didn't we?" Qora nodded with a hmph that made Robert chuckle. Robert passed the main gates and finally, the man and his daughter were in the city. Varnby was bustling with activity. Dwarves, Elves, Humans, Gnomes could all be seen walking around, going about their business.

"When we get off, stay close to me, Qora," Robert informed his bronze-skinned daughter.

"Yes, papa!" Qora replied, again furiously nodding her head not wanting to make her papa disappointed in her. Robert brought the horses to the main market making sure to not hit anyone on the way.

**3 Hours Later**

Qora stuck close to her father for most of the trip. Now they were leaving the city with a carriage full of supplies and new tools. Qora swung her small legs in a rhythm, she admired the scenery that she always loved every trip. The small girl heard a rustle but thought nothing of it, thinking maybe that it was a rabbit or another animal.

She heard more rustles and several men appeared in front of the carriage. Two of the men were aiming their bows at them while the others had their swords drawn. Qora heard more rustles, she turned her head and saw several more men behind the carriage.

"Whatever happens, stay down Qora," Robert informed her. Qora looked at her father in confusion, "What's happening, papa?"

"Do what I say, Qora. Please." Robert got out with a pained voice. Qora caught on and nodded. One of the men stepped up with a smug smile.

"It seems you weren't informed on the new ownership of these roads," The man said smugly. Robert looked at each men trying to think of a way out of the situation. "These roads are owned by Duchess Elsa are they not?" Robert asked, already knowing the answer.

The bandit frowned, "Not anymore. There's a new toll 'round this parts," The man replied, "you pay us and we take a share of your supplies. Compensation for us…protecting this road." The man said with a smile. Robert frowned.

"I have no money, sir," Robert said. This made the man frown again. The man stared at Robert for a few seconds before he turned his gaze to Qora, a smile slowly forming on his face. "How about you let your daughter here service us for a bit as payment?" The man asked although Robert knew it wasn't a question. The bearded father's eyes widened at what the man was saying, he saw several of the bandits leer at his daughter while Qora cowered under the stares. Robert stared at the man with rage.

"You will not touch my daughter!" The father yelled. The bandit again frowned and drew his sword.

"Shame. I'll enjoy fucking your daughter over your corpse."

_**Flashback End** _

* * *

Qora screamed out in a sweaty mess, swiftly rising from the bed trying to catch her breath. Her eyes wide at the memory she always tried to lock away. Qora swallowed a lump forming in her throat. She tried to keep the tears at bay but she couldn't. Tears streaming out the general's face. Qora gripped the bed sheets trying to stop herself from crying.

After a few minutes, Qora wiped her eyes and sighed. She had repressed that particular memory ever since it happened. She left the bed and swiftly got dressed in her leather and her armor.

Qora left her tent and saw several of the Legions mingling about. She spotted Daven chatting with one of the soldiers. She brought two fingers to her lips and whistled. Daven turned his head and spotted the bronze-skinned woman and nodded. Daven said goodbye to the soldier and walked towards the woman.

He spotted the woman's red-rimmed eyes and the slight flush that was on her face.

"You okay? Heard you scream…"

Qora grunted, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Daven nodded skeptically. "Orders?"

"It's time to move the Legions for the siege."

Daven nodded while he gripped the handle of his sword. "At once," Daven replied and quickly left to inform the captains of the respective Legions. Qora looked off into the distance and spotted the small speck that was Varnby and her gaze hardened.

' _I'm sorry…but my Emperor has ordered me to pacify you. I'm so sorry…I hope you don't look down on me with shame, papa._ ' Qora thought with a sad frown. She shook her head and followed Daven down the hill. The next few days will be an interesting few.


	5. Ice

Kurama looked out throughout the village with interest. The last time she was here in her own physical body was when she was controlled by a man she hated. The last time she was here but not in her physical body was when she was still sealed inside the blond haired ninja she had to come to love. The mysterious let out a sigh before turning her attention back to the said village.

She saw the bustling village with disdain in her eyes. The villagers were a happy bunch, not a thing weighing them done. The residents of Konoha were a bunch of hypocrites by her standards. Her slitted red eyes surveyed the village. Her enhanced vision making out each face and each slight movement they made.

The woman's body started to blow a bright red, her body growing smaller and smaller until she transformed into a small red fox. She sniffed the air trying to find two particular scents, once she locked onto them she let out a smile and quickly made her way towards them. Kurama ran and jumped from building to building making sure to avoid the streets because of the civilians.

Kurama stopped and huffed, off in the distance in a training ground she saw a blond-haired amethyst-eyed boy along with a red-haired blue-eyed girl teenager training together. The girl was out of breath while the boy sported an arrogant smirk.

"I beat you. Again."

The blond girl huffed, "Shut up, Menma," the girl said clearly annoyed. The boy again smirked quite arrogantly. "I'm just better than you, Nami," Menma replied, "I clearly got the genes."

"With how stupid you are? Doubtful," Nami whispered. Menma eyed Nami with a frown which the girl caught, "What? It's true. We all know I'm far smarter than you," she said. Menma muttered something about 'lying' and 'stupid girl' this only made Nami smirk. After a few seconds, the smirk disappeared from Nami's face and was replaced by a frown.

"What do you think tou-san and kaa-chan are doing in the West?" asked Nami.

"I don't know to be honest," replied Menma while scratching his head, "but I overheard a meeting. They said that the West doesn't have chakra."

Nami laughed, "Really!? Why the hell don't we just conquer it?"

"I don't know," replied Menma giving a shrug, "a few ninja squads and we can kill them pretty easily," Menma offered with an arrogant laugh that Nami herself returned reluctantly. Kurama was off in the distance silently seething at the pair of Uzumaki Namikazis. They were openly talking about slaughtering her new home and the people that resided in it.

"C'mon, Nami. Lets go get some ramen!" Menma shouted with a wide smile. At the mention of ramen, Nami returned the smile with a wide one of her own. Ramen was quick way to cheer her up and a quick way to her heart. The siblings quickly left the training ground and made their way to the infamous Ichiraku Ramen. Nami knew that her brother and herself weren't really welcomed at the ramen stand but they were allowed to eat there simply because they were the children of the Hokage. The reason the siblings got for the cold demeanor that often accompanies the owner and his daughter was because of their older brother, Naruto.

Both the siblings knew of their older brother although they had never met him. They were told that he was a hero and was the reason the siblings were alive today. Nami herself wanted to thank her older brother but just before she got to Konoha he was banished. Nami was initially confused. If he was a hero why was he banished? No one had told her why, apparently the reason behind the banishment was an S-ranked secret. She had often times asked her mother or father the reason behind it and the only thing she got out of it was a pain expression on their face and a refusal to answer.

Nami let out a sigh, in front of her stood the ramen stand. Menma entered first, lifting the cloth flap and gave a smile to the man behind the counter, Nami followed her brother. The man ignored the pair, instead finding interest in attending to another pair of customers. Brother and sister sat there for a few minutes before the man approached them with a cold stare.

"What can I get you?" asked Teuchi.

"How're you doing, old man!" yelled Menma with a smile on his face, oblivious to the obvious disdain the man held for the siblings. Nami shook her head softly. They was something that her brother never had, he had a hard time picking up on the emotions of others. "two miso ramen soup for me, old man!"

"Chicken for me, thank you," said Nami softly. Teuchi gave the young girl a softened look. Teuchi disliked the pair. He disliked the blond-haired boy more the girl. The girl accepted her fate and took whatever coldness Teuchi threw their way, something about them made him look at the girl in a different light.

"Coming right up," replied Teuchi.

Kurama was laid down on a rooftop opposite the ramen stand. Her two pawns on top of each other while she laid her hand on them. She stayed still, silently observing the pair. From what she gathered, Nami shared her brother's arrogance a small bit while Menma the more arrogant one in the family. He was nice but…something inside the boy gave Kurama a bad feeling, as if something was under that personality.

The orange-red fox closed her eyes and listened to the bustle of the road and the ramen stand. The occasional yelling from Menma making her flinch. Her fox ears were more sensitive than even a Inuzaka dog. ' _Why is the boy so loud? He's just like Naruto before he actually grew up._ ' Thought Kurama slightly flinching whenever the boy's voice made it to her ears.

Her eyes moved slightly, her hearing catching the voice of a woman and the labored breathing of a man.

"Why do we still serve them!" yelled the girl, her breath huffing from yelling.

"They're the Hokage's children, Ayame…what would business be like if we suddenly banned them?" Teuchi tried to reason with the girl.

Ayame bit her lip and slightly nodded, "I don't like them…they hurt him," stated Ayame in a soft whisper. Teuchi grabbed his daughter in a hug and squeezed. The girl gripped her fathers chef shirt, her body slightly shaking.

"I know, I know. But if we banned them we'll most likely lose our business," Teuchi said with his arms wrapped around his daughter. He felt Ayame nod and with that he pulled back and put a smile on his face. "now go, we still got customers to serve. I'll take the Hokage's children."

"Thank you," Ayame whispered softly again. She walked off to grab some bowls to pour ramen into. He hated seeing his daughter like. He knew Ayame regarded the young blond-haired knucklehead as a surrogate younger brother and the news of his banishment hit her hard. She was angry at all the ninjas that walked through Ichiraku Ramen, particularly the Konoha 11 and the Jonin instructors. Ayame knew they had a role to play in the banishment of the sweet young blond, the blonde's own family more than any other. How could his family just sit by and not rescind Naruto's banishment. They just sat in they're huge clan compound and stayed a happy family while their oldest child was likely suffering out on his own. No home to his name and no one to protect him.

Ayame wiped a few unshed tears and huffed trying to calm herself down. If she ever saw Naruto again she didn't know how she would react. All she knew was that she was be a crying mess and would hug the sweet blond to death.

Kurama across the road sensed the emotions being emitted by the woman. She was glad someone cared for her beloved. The fox smiled, ' _At least he always had the two of you. I'm glad you were there for him…even if you couldn't do anything about his banishment_.'

* * *

**Uturai – Kizu City – Western Empire**

Naruto had ushered the big breasted blond woman into a room behind the throne room and looked at the woman. Akira was long gone by now, something about attending to her children. Naruto looked at the blond in a silent fury.

"What do you mean they have children!?" yelled Naruto slamming his fists down on a table that hap a map and several wooden figures. Tsunade flinched slightly at the tone of the blond.

"They were born on the night of the Kyubi attack," replied Tsunade, her head tilted in confusion, "don't you were young at the time but you should still have some memories."

Naruto looked at the woman then closed his eyes. He tried to pry into his memories of that time but all he was getting was fuzziness. The blond emperor growled at the unwillingness of his memory. "I can't remember!" yelled Naruto, "it's as if someone just wiped my memories with a cloth and smeared them."

Tsunade looked at the Emperor with curiosity, she tried to think of what was causing this but she suddenly froze. 'ˆ _No…no no no. Don't tell me you did_ _ **that**_ _, Minato. If you did…I'm going to fucking kill you_.' Tsunade growled at her thoughts. This caught Naruto's attention.

"What? What is it? Do you have any ideas?"

"I…" whispered Tsunade, "you memories from before the Kyubi attack… they…" the blond woman couldn't finish. Naruto looked at Tsunade expectantly. He motioned with his hand to continue. Tsunade took in a breath. "They might have sealed your memories from before the attack."

The room stood silent for several seconds. Tsunade could feel the room getting noticeably colder and colder. Naruto gripped the wooden table with his hands, smoke rising from them while the smell of burnt wood filled the room. Naruto's eyes glowed a light purple while he gritted his teeth. Tsunade stared at the man worriedly

"They dare seal my memories!" screamed Naruto. The fireforming on hands formed. The wood crackled and turned black. The blackness radiated away from the source. The glowing purple eyes continued to grow in luminosity while his entire body shook with rage. Tsunade quickly gripped his forearm from across the table and shivered. His forearm was cold but his hands were emitting fire?

"Calm down, Naruto!" shouted Tsunade trying to get through the Emperor, "we'll figure this out! You and I, together," she whispered the last part. She looked directly at his eyes with a look a mother gives her child. Naruto froze momentarily before finally calming down. The fire slowly dissipated while the room went back to its regular temperature. Naruto's glowing purple eyes faded away to ocean blue.

"You with me?" asked Tsunade cautiously.

Naruto gave the woman a nodded and breathed in and out slowly trying to get his heartbeat back to its normal rhythm. Tsunade eyes the blond while his eyes were closed and could only imagine the revenge that the young man was planning. ' _If this is true…you are in for a reckoning you can not imagine, Minato, Kushina._ '

Naruto opened his eyes and let out a sigh. "Sorry about that…" the blond trailed off. Tsunade merely waved her hand.

"It's okay. You just found out that someone could have sealed away your memories," replied the big breasted woman, "if it were me I would be rampaging about trying to find the person and punch them to death."

Naruto gave a light chuckle. ' _Good, he's back to his normal self_.' Tsunade thought with a smile. Naruto's chuckle went away after a few seconds. The man scratched his chin obviously thinking. He didn't know who sealed his memories but suspect number one in his mind were his parents. From what he knew of his banishment, he was a sacrificial goat for the Uzumaki Namikaze family. They had abandoned him so that his newly discovered younger siblings and his parents could live, something that made him immensely angry. Why could they just take him with them? Why would they leave a three-year-old boy to suffer at the hands of that dreaded village?

The young Emperor shook his head and let out a sigh. "It's Minato isn't t?"

"I don't know for sure, it's only a suspicion on my part," replied Tsunade while biting her lip nervously. She knew of the rage and wrath of this version of Naruto. Hell, it was on display a few minutes ago. She reiterated her thoughts, she didn't know what Naruto would do if he found out it was indeed his parents that sealed away his memories.

"I'm no Fuinjutsu master but memory sealing is level 7+. Who has that certification?"

"The old pervert Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina," Tsunade replied instantly. The suspects down to only three. Naruto hummed at the information.

' _Only three people huh? Luckily, two of them are in my city at this very moment._ '

Naruto snapped his fingers and a shadow figure formed inside the room. A woman with two pointy ears appeared. "What can I do for you, Naruto?"

"Kara. I want you to keep a close eye on Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Have your shadow guard watch the rest but pay special attention to those two along with Danzo Shimura."

Kara nodded slowly, "Of course. Anything else" asked the Elf.

"Tomorrow," said Naruto after a nod, "introduce the two to the Netherlight. Contact Anko. I know she loves doing these kinds of things," Naruto said with a slight shudder. Anko Mitarashi. One of the few ninjas from Konoha that resided in the West. Naruto had offered the woman a position in his Empire shortly after he united the West and became its Emperor. He knew the purple-haired woman wasn't very well loved by the people of Konoha although not to the extent of himself.

He knew that she was the former apprentice of the snake sannin, Orochimaru and that was the reason why she was disliked. He offered the woman the position to head his Interrogation Department, something the purple-haired woman quickly nodded her head to and for the past several years she did that, ' _Interrogate_ ' people. Naruto knew the woman enjoyed torturing people and the Netherlight was a perfect place for the woman.

Kara again nodded slowly, "At once…" she trailed off. Kara didn't dislike the head torturer but she didn't like the woman either. She was quite sadistic and took pleasure and inflicting pain upon others but from what Kara had witnessed when she was in the presence of Naruto, the woman had a soft heart, something she didn't reveal to just anyone. Kara again nodded and disappeared in black smoke.

Tsunade stared at Naruto with wide eyes, "So, this is where Anko disappeared to."

"Yep," replied Naruto with a chuckle, "I offered her a position in my Empire after I united it and she accepted it. We both know the villagers hold no love the Anko."

Tsunade gave the blond a nod. She also knew the reputation Anko had and the dislike the village had for the woman. She was glad she had someone like Naruto to be friends once. Her thoughts shifted to a word Naruto had said several times.

"What's this 'Netherlight' you've been speaking of?"

"It's a prison," replied Naruto, "of sorts."

"Of…sorts?" Tsunade repeated.

"It doesn't exist within this plane of existence."

Tsunade gave Naruto a look of disbelief. Naruto merely raised up his hands, "I'm not lying. Think of it as the lands of a summon animal," Naruto explained, "there's a portal in my torture department. Once you enter it, you are now in the Netherlight."

"A portal?" Tsunade whispered while trailing off her sentence. Naruto nodded.

"I've been there myself. I never liked the place but it has served its purpose in being our main prison. It has a strange aura of dread and the air itself feels like its sucking out your life energy leaving you gaunt and broken."

Tsunade again looked at the blond in disbelief. Oh, the times Tsunade herself could've used such a place. Naruto noticed the look once again and nodded. "Don't worry, you'll get to visit it soon. Not as a prisoner of course but I want you to be there when Anko…talks with my parents," The blonded elaborated. Tsunade gave an audible 'Ah' and nodded. She wanted to see this Netherlight for herself. If Naruto talked about it like this and Anko liked it?

She visibly shivered at such a thought. The next few days were indeed going to be interesting.


End file.
